


Two-Shot: With Cotton and Feathers

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Please look at warnings okay, Violent, serial killer au, serialkiller!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Kai, murder is a beautiful thing. </p><p>To Jongin, Kyungsoo is more.</p><p>Inspired by the song "Teddy Bear" by Melanie Martinez.</p><p>She's amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH my God, what am I writing now okay, this is literally a word vomit two-shot, I am so sorry if there are awkward sentence structures or typos or some shit, I've just had this idea in my head for a while, and I just love all the gore and crap so I decided to make this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please, please, please read the warnings, there are many triggers, and I don't want anyone becoming traumatized by this okay I love you all you little muffins

The image contained a figure smiling. Sinister. Cunning. Only his smirk was shown, but the rest of his face was hidden in shadow. Some of the pictures showed the man’s white teeth, perfectly straight.

Kyungsoo sighed, and folded up the newspaper. Another day, another serial killer spreading its brutal malevolence. Except this one was extremely clever according to the various police reports about him.

Now, Kyungsoo was interested. One could call it a hobby, but whenever there was something odd about the way someone killed, or how much they got away with it, it attracted him somehow. He wanted to learn more, to quench his thirst of curiosity. Newspaper clippings adorned his apartment walls, scissors and glue connected pieces to certain puzzles. Sometimes on rare occasions, he would go into the police station and reveal possible clues about the killer.

Each time, the murderer was captured. Detectives have started to admire him a bit, but still retained their pride, preventing them from reaching out to him for help. Kyungsoo didn’t especially mind this, he just wanted to solve the problem. He had also asked them to not give his name out to the public, but they still wanted to credit him somehow.

He decided with the nickname D.O. 

This particular case was also impossibly fascinating. The homicide detectives were completely stumped and the killer’s smile seemed to get wider in every picture he left with the body. Kyungsoo would often examine these images, trying to come up with a reason as to why he would simply just smile. There had to be a reason, a background to the entire thing.

“Man, you are way into this morbid shit, Soo,” Baekhyun had commented one day when he arrived at Kyungsoo’s house for a beer. He looked around at the walls covered in black and white, some of them yellowed from time.

“I can’t help it,” Kyungsoo mumbled, popping a bottle open, and throwing another one towards his best friend.

Baekhyun was on the verge of becoming a detective himself. He promised Kyungsoo that he wouldn’t be like those “lazy, selfish bastards,” and to meet up together to discuss further clues on the cases that he would be assigned.

“Man, what I would give to catch this guy. That shit eating grin on his face pisses me off to no extent,” Baekhyun had grumbled as he looked over the various pictures of Kai’s mouth. Kyungsoo only shook his head in wonder.

“He’s always taking these black and white pictures, and then the bodies are always the same. Plus he seems to only kill people who caused infidelity.” Baekhyun sighed in annoyance and took another swig of beer.

By the heart area of the body, there was a heart-shaped cutout, and some cotton in place of the organ.  Every orifice would also be filled with the soft, white material, stained red from the copious amounts of blood. The person was later identified, and would be said to have cheated on his wife. They were always male victims.

“Well, obviously he suffered some serious psychological stuff when he was younger to be stuffing cotton inside of a body,” Kyungsoo had commented, trying to help the best that he can.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the most common characteristic of a serial killer, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said with irritation lacing his voice. He immediately regretted it when Kyungsoo looked down at his feet.

“Sorry, this case is just so stressful, Soo.” Baekhyun leaned back into his chair, rubbing his eyes harshly.

“I know, Baek, I know.” Kyungsoo patted his friend on the shoulder, and went back to looking over the contents of his folder.

“Why did they call him Kai anyway?” Kyungsoo asked more to himself than Baekhyun. His friend looked up and shrugged.

“There were some hints around of what he wanted to be called. I found out while eavesdropping on some of the guys talking about it at work… They said that he had carved letters into each wrist of the body, so one body would have the letter ‘K’ and then another would have the letter ‘A’, and finally ‘I’, and it would just repeat.” Kyungsoo contemplated these new thoughts carefully while Baekhyun’s troubled expression focused on his beer.

“Hm, maybe he didn’t want to be called something childish,” Kyungsoo said with amusement. Baekhyun smiled a little at that, and gathered up all of the information into one spot, and put it away inside the folder.

“I think we should just forget about this stuff for now, Soo. It’s stressing us out, and we just need to drink.” Kyungsoo laughed, and tapped their glasses. Baekhyun laughed with him, opening another bottle, and gulping it all down.

Outside of the warm apartment, a figure stood in the street, shadows casting darkness over him.

He smiled.

*************************************************************************************

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo woke up with a horrible hangover, Baekhyun passed out next to him.

The worst part was that they were both naked.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Kyungsoo muttered, looking around and seeing their clothes scattered, bottles strewn everywhere. Baekhyun stirred next to him, and blearily opened his eyes.

“Hey.” His voice was raspy, and he stretched.

“Baek, I, did we…?” Kyungsoo was so confused, so lost. He just fucked his best friend.

Baekhyun seemed to notice his lack of clothing, and he shot up with surprised etched into his face.

“No way, Kyungsoo, no fucking way.” Baekhyun frantically scooted away from him, covering his scarlet face. Kyungsoo was no better as he also tried to get away as fast as possible.

“We-we couldn’t have been that drunk, Soo, I don’t even…” Baekhyun looked at him helplessly. Kyungsoo looked back at him with the same amount of confusion in his eyes.

“Maybe you should go… Chanyeol can’t know about this, Baek.”

“Fuck, we messed up.” Baekhyun slowly got out of the bed, and gathered up his clothes while Kyungsoo shamefully looked away.

“Y-You have marks on your neck,” Kyungsoo said timidly, biting his lip in embarrassment. Baekhyun looked in his mirror after throwing on his shirt and sighed.

“We’ll keep this between us, Soo, we don’t like each other, so I think it just happened, y’know?” Kyungsoo nodded even though the words slightly hit a nerve. Baekhyun gathered his belongings and made for the door without another word.

Kyungsoo cried after he heard the door close, calling himself stupid for egging Baek on, for tempting him into sex. He blamed it on his alcoholic induced mind, but he knew the truth. He wasn’t even that drunk, it was Baekhyun who was completely hammered.

He really liked his best friend, and he was so selfish. So, so selfish for doing that, he knows, but he couldn’t help himself. When Baekhyun was finally sprawled underneath him, panting for more, he couldn’t stop, he had no self-control.

After wiping his tears, he fell back into his pillows wanting more sleep. 

It hurt Baekhyun to hear Kyungsoo cry. After he closed the door, he heard the sobbing instantly. With a heavy heart, he went to the elevator, calling up Chanyeol as he went. The deep, panicked voice boomed immediately, and Baekhyun has never felt more relieved, and stressed, in his life.

The cold reality was that Baekhyun has never had feelings for Kyungsoo. He believed that his clouded mind wanted to console him, to give Kyungsoo what he wanted, so that he wouldn’t be hurt anymore.

No matter how many times he looked at it from different angles, Baekhyun knew things would never be the same.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo concentrated as he chopped up the onions, screaming at one of the rookies to get a move on since it was the dinner rush. As head chef, he had to make sure everything was going smoothly.

“Fuck th-, hey, what was your name again?” Kyungsoo asked the slightly taller boy who had just joined about a week ago. He was the silent type, never really smiling or communicating, but he got the job done. He was one of the few rookies that Kyungsoo had some respect for.

“Jongin,” came the curt reply, eyebrows furrowed on making the sauce. His voice was sultry, deep, and it almost turned Kyungsoo on had it not been for the food that needed his attention. If they were in a different situation, Kyungsoo would have allowed this boy to do any-.

Why was he thinking these thoughts all of a sudden?

“Alright, I just wanted to say that you’re doing a pretty good job for just starting.” Jongin bit his lip and nodded his thanks.

Must be shy, Kyungsoo thought as he worked on his dish. How adorable.

He continued the rest of his night, yelling orders and smacking one or two people on the back of the head if they didn’t do something right.

Jongin tried to suppress his smile.

*************************************************************************************

The next couple days were nothing but stress for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun stopped talking to him for the time being, and that one guy at work was very attractive, and in a nice conclusion, he felt like shit.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been a happy couple for about a year now, and Kyungsoo just had to think with his dick, and not with his brain.

He churned over these thoughts in his mind, but it only gave him a pounding headache. Sighing, he got of bed to go check the mail. The Sunday morning air was cool on his flushed face, some of the snot still ran down, but he didn’t care what he looked like at this point.

After going back up through the elevator, he sat down at the table to stare at the bills presented before him.

He absolutely hated bills.

Cracking his knuckles, he opened each one carefully, and laid them out on the table in an organized way. When he sifted through the last one, he noticed something a little different.

There was a blue envelope with no address or return address. Frowning, Kyungsoo opened it just as carefully and he almost screamed.

Inside was only a single picture: a black and white photo of a gruesome smile. With shaking fingers, he turned it over and almost cried at the neat handwriting. 

 ** _You’re Mine_**.

*************************************************************************************

“Baek, please pick up,” Kyungsoo begged, but to no avail. The line always went dead after call after call, making Kyungsoo tremble even more.

Kai was there. He knows his address, he knows where he is, and he might even be watching him right now. The paranoia was enough to cause his panic attack in the bathroom as he stared at himself in the mirror, screaming in confusion.

“Where the fuck are you?” he whispered to his reflection. He clawed at his hair and his skin, almost going insane. He could be watching Kyungsoo right now, he was afraid to look in his mirrors, afraid that he would see a crazed, grinning figure with a knife and a bag of cotton, no matter how fucking stupid it sounds.

Maybe it was a prank. Maybe.

Kyungsoo ran through all of the possibilities, crying as he did so. He finally closed his curtains, and shut his door and locked it. He proceeded to check under his bed, and his closet before grabbing his phone and calling the police.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kyungsoo dropped the phone as the strange voice answered. It sounded garbled, but he could understand it. The voice continued.

“Listen carefully, Kyungsoo. I have access to everything. Your house, your telephone, your own cellphone, your records, and most importantly, you.” The harsh laugh rang throughout the air, and Kyungsoo screamed.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Kyungsoo yelled as he scrambled away, frantically searching for a place where this could be happening because this was seriously not happening, he’s hallucinating; it’s just paranoia. Another laugh answered him.

“I hate cheaters, Kyungsoo. Except with you, it was different. You made him have sex. I quite enjoyed watching… it was very satisfying.” Kyungsoo couldn’t fucking believe it. A serial killer watched him and Baekhyun have sex. A serial killer had watched them fuck into oblivion and they never knew.  

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo whispered, completely horrified. His hands shook and he really needed to throw up.

“For now, just hold onto life. I’m holding a special interest in you, and you should consider yourself extremely lucky, Do Kyungsoo. Or D.O. as they call you.” A mocking snicker was heard, and Kyungsoo whimpered, no longer hiding the fact that he was crying.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked shakily.

“Maybe, my sweet Kyungsoo, but know this: if you go to the police station, I will kill you. If you try to call them again, I will kill you. If you try to contact Baekhyun again, or tell anyone else about our little secret, I. Will. Kill. You. Does that sound fair?” Each syllable from the murderer’s voice struck every particle of Kyungsoo, and he finally lost his nerve, screaming at the top of his lungs for him to hang up, and go away. The killer only laughed more and more, his giggles turning into mocking screams.

“I’ll be watching youuu,” Kai had drawn out in a sickeningly sweet voice before the line went dead.

Kyungsoo burned the picture.

*************************************************************************************

The pictures kept arriving. Every single week, a new picture would be in a blue envelope, and Kyungsoo would open it, and burn it. When the pictures started to become images of him and Baekhyun having sex, he had another panic attack.

He wanted to go the police, but what would that do? If this Kai was extremely smart, then who is to say that he’ll catch him before he even makes a call? Or follow Kyungsoo to the police station to intercept him?

Plus, no one knew what he looked like. The only clue of that are the pictures, but they were grainy, sometimes blurry, but the haunting smile was always there.

He didn’t go to work; he always called in sick. His boss started to become worried since Kyungsoo was their best chef and their only chance at keeping the restaurant.

“Kyungsoo, please man, you gotta come back,” Minseok begged him over the phone one day. Kyungsoo shook his head and refrained from crying.

“I can’t right now, I’m just not feeling good at all.” Which was completely true. He heard Minseok sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Well, you sound like you’re pretty fucked up right now. Is it because of what happened between you and Baek?” Kyungsoo groaned in exasperation and slammed his head against the wall.

“Yeah, something like that. Did he tell you?”

“Chanyeol told me.”

Fuck.

“How did Channie find out!?” Kyungsoo yelled in surprise. His heart started pounding in anticipation for his friend’s next reply, the adrenaline pounding throughout his body.

“Chanyeol received some pictures in the mail, and… let’s just say it wasn’t good at all, Soo, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo felt like he just got punched everywhere, more than once.

“Why didn’t they tell me? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Minseok raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I thought you were the one who- Oh shit. Someone watched you?” Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to be utterly baffled. Kai sent Chanyeol and Baekhyun pictures too, oh fuck, this was bad.

“Why the hell do you think I would just hire someone to take pictures… oh jesus, okay, Minseok, I-I have to go, I’ll, um, I’ll go to work tomorrow.” Kyungsoo violently pressed the end call button and slumped in his bed.

Well that went shitty.

Now the only problem was to dodge his friend’s questions at work.

*************************************************************************************As it turns out, work was pretty shitty too.

Minseok bombarded him with questions, asking why he looked like he hasn’t slept, and why there were scratches down his arms, what the fuck were those pictures…

Kyungsoo told him to piss off so that he could work. Minseok shrugged and walked away to go reprimand one of the greenhorns for messing up the food.

Suddenly, the stranger appeared next to him. Kyungsoo couldn’t care less as he sprinkled some of the herbs into the soup.

“You look exhausted,” he said lowly, still focused on his own work. Kyungsoo’s head snapped up to stare at him.

“I-I just haven’t been able to sleep lately. I’m just sick,” Kyungsoo lied in reply, biting his lip. Jongin didn’t seem to be satisfied with his answer.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” he asked shyly, his skillful hands working on the food. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to stare, almost not hearing the question.

“I usually take the bus, it’s okay.” Jongin knew he didn’t drive?

Kyungsoo saw his jaw set, and he quickly looked away. He started to get a little warm, but he tried to will the sweat away for the sake of the food.

“I’ll drive you.”

“It’s fine, really, you don’t have to-

“Let. Me. Drive. You.” Now Jongin’s hand was locked into place on Kyungsoo’s wrist, and then it all clicked. Jongin saw the fear in the other’s eyes, and he finally did it.

He smiled a seemingly innocent smile while holding a death grip on the frail wrist before him.

“I’ll meet you outside after work,” he murmured, still smiling as he let go of Kyungsoo’s wrist, the blood rushing back into his hand.

No. No, it can’t be him. That grin could not have been- it really shouldn’t be-

Kyungsoo froze completely, his face going pale with shock. He wanted to scream that this guy was the killer; he was the murderer of multiple men who cheated on their wives.

His vision became blurry, and he felt it extremely difficult to keep himself upright.

His feet gave out under him, and the color black swam into his vision.

*************************************************************************************

Vaguely, he could hear voices.

“Fuck, what happened?” he heard Minseok say, the panic in voice striking the air.

“He just passed out. I think he’s really sick, I’ll take him to the hospital, hyung, it’s okay,” Jongin said, the practiced worry in his voice just perfect.

“I’ll take him to the hospital…”

That was when Kyungsoo blacked out again.

*************************************************************************************

The car ride was a blur, Kyungsoo can’t be exactly sure that it happened. He stirred a bit, trying to comprehend that he was actually in motion towards a destination. He moved his head to the side to see his kidnapper humming an unheard tune, and tapping his fingers on the wheel to the rhythm.

Kyungsoo hoped it was all a bad dream, and closed his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun sighed as he glanced at his phone.

A chilling week passed by, Kyungsoo’s disappearance becoming more of a problem with each passing day for Baekhyun. The missed calls were instantly deleted by Chanyeol who was having a hard time of figuring out whether he should be worried for Kyungsoo, or glad that he was gone.

Their relationship was very bumpy due to the obvious reasons, and the pictures didn’t help to settle the arguments that would haunt their household, and their line of work.

When Chanyeol had found the photos in the mail, he almost left without saying anything. He honestly saw it coming when Kyungsoo laid eyes on Baekhyun the first day they met, but Chanyeol couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend. He was madder at Kyungsoo than anything else since he had let him drink.

Baekhyun was eternally grateful, of course, for Chanyeol’s forgiveness. In all honesty, he couldn’t quite remember what really happened after he had too much to drink, but when the photos came in, he was just as shocked as Chanyeol.

When Minseok had told Baekhyun about the incident with that Jongin kid, he knew immediately that there was something wrong. When Jongin had come back to say that he had brought Kyungsoo home instead of the hospital, Minseok had slapped him upside the head for being an idiot. Baekhyun had some suspicions of him, so he would have him come in for questioning later once they reported Kyungsoo’s disappearance.

“Nah, he’s just a kid looking for a job to pay for his college. He’s harmless, and he gets the job done,” Minseok had sternly conveyed, crossing his arms defensively. Baekhyun sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll still question him.”

That was when Kyungsoo had mysteriously been swept off the face of the earth.

Instead of earth, he was trapped in his own little hell inside the depths of a basement, chained up against the wall, completely unconscious.

“I’ll call it in at work then,” Chanyeol had finally said, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

“Chan, what if Kai got to him?” There it finally was, the question that had been hanging in the air between the both of them since the day Kyungsoo stopped coming in to work.

“I know, Baek, I’m wondering the same thing too,” Chanyeol had murmured into his neck, hugging him tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other in complete silence.

*************************************************************************************Kyungsoo was sure he was dead. The feeling of pain all around him while not remembering how he ate or slept, what his kidnapper looked like, or even who he was, was completely disorienting and downright disturbing.

The worst part was that he didn’t know where he was. It was dark and cold, only a single blanket that smelled like piss supported him, but to a limited extent. His feet were bound by chains, and whenever he had to pee himself, there was always a fresh pair of underwear by his side when he woke up along with a bit of food and water.

His throat also felt extremely sore since he had been screaming for help for the past five days. At least, he thought it was five, it could have been weeks, but he wasn’t too sure.

His shirt was also gone, revealing his rapidly thinning figure. His cheeks had clean paths through the grime on his face from his tears, and his stomach felt like it was going to lurch any minute since every time he ate, he would feel groggy and pass out right after.

When he woke up again, he heard noises penetrate the roaring in his ears. At first, they sounded like murmurs, but he was so fucking wrong.

With the aid of the dimly lit lamp beside the stranger, he almost screamed at the events unfolding before him. The boy from the restaurant was in front of him, completely naked, and pumping himself fast with a bottle of lube open beside him. He was on his back with his knees up and feet planted firmly on the ground.

“Kyungsoo,” he rasped, his eyes squeezed shut as he brought up his other hand to tangle in his own hair. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and if Kyungsoo wasn’t chained up to a wall, he would be admiring the lean muscles, and the angular jawline presented before him.

Without even thinking, the blood started to rush to the last place he wanted it to go when he heard Jongin say his name. He was so angry at himself, so ashamed for becoming aroused. He tried to make it go away, but the scene was so erotic that his brain was working differently due to the various drugs that had invaded his system.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Jongin had moaned louder, coming all over his toned stomach, his chest heaving and his body jerking from his climax. White splashed across his tanned skin, and Kyungsoo honestly didn’t know what to do. It was all too much for him to comprehend.

Suddenly, he chuckled.

“Did you like that, Kyungsoo?” he asked, swallowing loudly, and turning his head towards Kyungsoo. His index finger trailed down his cock slowly, and his hips jerked from the sensitivity, the hand in his hair gripping on tighter.

“Felt so good to imagine you. Watching you touch yourself was even better…” Jongin sat up while still staring at Kyungsoo with that half assed smile from the pictures, licking his lips dramatically.

Kyungsoo could only whimper and cry. His sobs started to escalate into screams when Jongin crawled closer, the semen dripping off his stomach, his cock limp between his legs, but he knew what Jongin had seen. His eyes were trained on the tent in Kyungsoo’s briefs.

No, Jongin’s- No… Kai’s briefs.

“You know, my dad cheated on my mom a lot. They would always fight and I would hold my teddy bear close to me,” Kai started to say as he got closer, his shoulder muscles moving up and down sinfully. His voice took on an innocent and sweeter tone, a definite contrast to the look of emptiness and lust in his eyes.

“My dad also used to touch me like this,” he continued, reaching to palm Kyungsoo hard. Kyungsoo screamed again and tried to back away, but Kai held him down with his other hand, laying his body across him. The skin on skin contact drove Kyungsoo crazy, he wanted to get away so badly, but it just felt so good, and he fucking hated everything.

Kai pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s ear, and whispered, “He would pull my underwear down like this.” Jongin dug his fingers into the waistband slowly, and then violently ripped them down, exposing Kyungsoo’s leaking cock. Kyungsoo sobbed and tried to cover himself while screaming no no no no…

Kai slapped his hands away, the glint in his eyes growing brighter.

“He would give me pleasure, so much pleasure.” Kai’s voice went down a few octaves as he said this, reaching down between their bodies, grasping Kyungsoo’s penis.

Kyungsoo cried out at the friction of Jongin’s calloused hands stroking him. These hands were killer’s hands, hands that ripped out the hearts of men, hands that were forever stained with cold blood, hands that were giving him so much pleasure…

“And then, he made me spill all over myself, and I would scream in ecstasy even though I despised it.”

He couldn’t help but to come, his body reacting faster than his own conscience. He cried at how seemed to enjoy it through the moan that escaped his throat as his back arched off of the ground. He suddenly felt lips on his, and he tried to pull away, but Kai pulled on his hair to yank his head to the side for a better angle.

“W-Why do you taste so good?” Kai asked in complete bewilderment when he pulled back in shock. Kyungsoo didn’t have a reply, although small whimpers would escape his mouth every now and then. Jongin started to slowly back away, his breathing becoming unstable.

“Why do you feel… good?” Kyungsoo couldn’t understand, and neither could Kai who had brought up a hand to touch his lips in childlike amazement.

“You’re not supposed to feel good, you’re not supposed to taste good, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL GOOD,” he finally screamed, running up the stairs and slamming the door, and knocking over the lamp.

The room went dark again.

Kyungsoo buried his face in his hands, and cried.

*************************************************************************************  
“So, you drove him home because he asked you to.” Jongin took a deep breath to try and suppress his annoyance. Cops were really nosy.

“Yes, he wanted me to. Said that a guy called Bacon or something would want him home.” Baekhyun clenched his fists at this, slowly growing angrier with every charming word that fell out of this guy’s mouth. Not to mention he looked completely innocent, his alibi worked, everything was spotless.

“To be honest, I kind of liked him,” Jongin murmured, reaching up to scratch behind his neck, looking down at the ground as he let a red tint rise to his cheeks.

The perfect shy personality. Baekhyun almost fell for it.

 

“Well, I get why you listened to him. You’re just a kid, I’m sure you were doing what you thought was right.” Jongin met the challenge in Baekhyun’s eyes with ease, although he knew he wasn’t quite satisfied with his story.

“I try my best, sir. I have to get going now, my classes start soon.” Baekhyun nodded and got up to shake hands. Jongin glanced at it before shaking it in a firm grip.

Baekhyun was certain that he had just shook hands with Kyungsoo’s kidnapper. Feeling sick with himself, he washed them again and again until Chanyeol had to stop him.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo heard grunting, and something being dragged across the floor upstairs. He hadn’t seen Kai for two days after the “incident,” and he felt scared. Scared of what was coming to him, afraid that Kai would come back to molest him again. He hated how his body loved it in some sick way, but he hated it. He hated being touched by Kai, loathed the feeling of his fingers pumping him until he cried out.

He also hated himself for lying.

To say he didn’t enjoy it is a fucking lie. He loved the pleasure that Kai had given him, but he was a killer, a murderer who was mentally screwed up, and has the lust for blood.

Apparently, he has a lust for Kyungsoo as well since he spared him, right?

No. None of this was right at all.

“My sweet Kyungsooooo,” Kai singsonged as he heaved a heavy object down the stairs. Kyungsoo flinched away at the loud slam that the large object had made. It was black.

It was a body bag.

Seconds after, Kai walked down casually with a large knife in one hand, and box with a towel in the other. He stared at Kyungsoo the entire time, a tense silence filling up the room as Kai knelt down beside the body bag, and unzipped it slowly. Kyungsoo could only watch in horror as his best friend’s pale, dead face was revealed.

Minseok.

“He put up quite the struggle,” Kai continued in a cheery voice, unzipping the rest of the bag with a dramatic flourish. Kyungsoo had no more words left in his mouth, no sound. He was completely traumatized to the point where his brain felt like it had just exploded, splattering the inside of his skull with bits and pieces of flesh; his body was numb.

“I didn’t like it when he was bothering you, or when he kept touching you.” Kai put on a half-crazed smile as he plunged the knife straight into Minseok’s heart, grunting as he carved a heart shape.

“I’m sure your heart would be easier to cut out. You have such delicate skin.” Kai chuckled at the dead terror in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and fished out Minseok’s heart with a wet, tearing sound, almost like a piece of paper being ripped in half. Blood pooled and spilled over his hand as he put in a special box made for preserving body parts.

Everything Kai did was sloppy, and unprofessional, and in the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, he vaguely wondered why he had never been caught.

“You’re very silent today. Have you finally broke?” Kai tilted his head to the side in amusement, as if he just hadn’t killed someone, and ripped their organ out with his hands stained a rose color. Kyungsoo could only breathe heavily, his mind slowly starting to process everything that had just happened in front of him. Kai sighed and picked up the towel, slowly cleaning off his hands.

“You have pretty eyes,” he commented, throwing the towel away, and crawling on his hands and knees towards Kyungsoo, biting his lip seductively.

“I know you can’t resist me. You liked it when I touched you, and my victims have never enjoyed it.” His hands shoved Kyungsoo flat on his back, crawling on top of him, and slowly grinding his pelvis down. Kyungsoo’s brain seemed to spark to life, and he moaned, not really getting the reason why his mind was blocking Minseok out, why he all of a sudden responded to pleasure.

“You just… You just feel so fucking good, Kyungsoo.” With a possessive growl, Kai yanked down Kyungsoo’s underwear, and stared at the half hard cock, a drip of pre-cum sliding down. He slowly traced it down with his finger, and Kyungsoo jerked his hips violently, desperately trying not to touch himself.

“I’ve always wanted to know what you tasted like.”

It happened so fucking fast.

One minute, Kai had looked Kyungsoo in the eyes with lust, and in the next, his mouth sucked extremely hard on Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to cry out as he experienced the painfully pleasurable heat and suction around his cock. Kai never held back, moving his head up and down fast, tonguing the slit more and more to let the sweet taste land onto his taste buds, and he deep throated and swallowed at a fast pace.

Kyungsoo kept his hands curled on his chest, mouth open at the numerous sensations that seemed to cover his entire body. He spurted white into Kai’s mouth fast, bucking his hips up since he couldn’t take it anymore. Kai moaned at the flavorful taste, and swallowed it down, some dribbling out of the side of his mouth which he licked up with his tongue.

Kai sat with his eyes closed for a minute, utterly still. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, eyes smoldering with desire, his cock creating an enormous tent in his boxers.

“I’ve also wanted to know what you feel like,” Kai whispered, standing up to take off his underwear. He towered over Kyungsoo, an air of dominance surrounding him, his dick proudly erect.

“You’re mine,” he snarled. Kyungsoo screamed as Kai got down on his knees, and shoved into him in one go. He sighed in happiness, and dropped his head onto Kyungsoo’s collarbone, his strong arms wrapping around his small, thinning frame.

“Y-You feel so fucking amazing.” Kai started to rock into him slowly, wanting to savor every sensation that was squeezing his dick so wonderfully. Kyungsoo cried quietly to himself, allowing his hands to become tangled in the soft hair, not giving a fuck anymore. Tears streamed into his mouth and off of his face as the sharp pain started to turn into a better, tingly feeling.

This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair at all, but it felt so nice to have another body moving against him, to have rough hands create friction against his body as they moved up and down. He faintly felt teeth biting his neck, and he willingly tilted his head to the side.

He didn’t want this.

“Fuck, you distract me so much,” Kai breathed into his ear, suddenly hitting that sweet spot inside of Kyungsoo that made him see a flash of white, and made his voice turn into a high-pitched whine.

“I’ve been so stupid lately, I haven’t been cleaning up.” Repeated hits against his prostate made Kyungsoo cry out and come, the hand on his stomach rubbing soothingly to try and ease the tense muscles as Kyungsoo sobbed through his orgasm. Kai’s hips moved so smoothly, so fucking nice, and awful at the same time.

“I want… I want to take care of you…” With one final thrust, Kai gave into in his own pleasure, shooting his semen into Kyungsoo as deep as he could.

Both of the boys were completely wrecked. Kai nuzzled his forehead against the bite marks he made, and looked up into Kyungsoo’s eyes which were hooded and terrified. Kai smiled a different smile this time.

It was filled with love.

“We have to move, soon, Kyungsoo.” Kai gently swept the sweaty hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss there. Kyungsoo bit his lip in fear, and squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of Kai pulling out; his semen leaking out of his twitching hole.

“You know, when I first saw your name in the papers, cracking all of these mysteries, I became intrigued with you. When I found out, and believe or not, it was pretty fucking easy, I watched you for a little over two months. Usually I don’t stay in one place for so long, but you…” Kai trailed off, staring into empty space as he sat up above Kyungsoo, his chest heaving up and down at a dangerous rate.

Something seemed to snap.

“But you… you’re getting in the way!” he yelled, and Kyungsoo backed away quickly, whimpering at the pain in his back, and at Kai’s deadly stare. His hands started to shake, and he picked up the knife that was lying a few inches away.

“You’re making me sloppy, and you’re not supposed to f-feel good, you’re supposed to feel p-pain,” Kai stuttered, walking over to Kyungsoo with the knife. He knelt down and looked into the large eyes that were so empty, but filled with fear.

“I-I can be different, I can-

“I can be-

“Kai, please-

Blood spurted out of Kyungsoo’s mouth from the stab wound in his stomach. Out of shock, he tried to babble endlessly, but was silenced sharply by Kai twisting the knife.

Kyungsoo coughed up more, and stared at the horrified look on Kai’s face.

“I c-can be y-yours.”

Kai yelled in rage. With shaky hands and tears running down his face, he pulled the knife out with difficulty; the light started to fade from Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kai knew that look so well.

“No, no, no, no, Kyungsoo, NO!” Panicking, Kai grabbed the towel, and tried to soak up the blood, to stop the fresh pool of warm liquid that was flowing so freely.

Out of desperation, he placed himself behind Kyungsoo’s body, sitting him in his lap. His body was limp since he had passed out from the loss of blood, and the pain.

Nevertheless, there was still a very faint pulse.

“Kyungsoo, you’re going to be mine. We can run Kyungsoo, we can run off together,” Kai sobbed into Kyungsoo’s neck, holding him closely. His brain felt like it had just switched off and on, flickering constantly between light and dark.

“We’re going to be together.” Kai lifted Kyungsoo off of his lap, and he slowly entered him again, thrusting upwards at a gentle pace. His cock twitched to life inside of Kyungsoo, and he started to go a little faster.

“Don’t die, don’t die, my sweet Kyungsoo.”

But it was too late. Kyungsoo was already long gone, his soul lost amongst others. Kai still believed, and cried into Kyungsoo’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around the limp body as he spread his legs for a better angle.

“You can feel good, Kyungsoo, you’re allowed to feel good. Kyungsoo, wake up!” Kai screamed into his ear as he came into Kyungsoo once again.

“You’re supposed- you’re supposed to come too, why didn’t you…

Through his blurry vision, Kai didn’t see a pulse anymore. All he saw was the aftermath of the stab wound, stained all over the floor. Minseok’s body laid a bit far away, the smell started to permeate through the air, bleeding into the atmosphere.

“Wake up, my sweet Kyungsoo, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…

He repeated the words over and over again, placing soft kisses against the pale skin, holding him close, saying that he was beautiful with his eyes open.

Kai sniffled miserably, and held one of Kyungsoo’s hands, lacing them together, even if Kyungsoo’s fingers never completed the action.

“I love you, my sweet Kyungsoo,” Kai whispered into deaf ears.

Vaguely, there were shouts from upstairs. Kai paid no attention to it, slowly laying himself and Kyungsoo on their sides. Kai’s back faced the doorway because he knew that he would be shot, and he didn’t want any bullets to hit Kyungsoo.

He still believed that he was alive.

The door slammed open, and multiple pairs of footsteps could be heard filing down the steps.

Bullets spewed across the room, Baekhyun in tow with Chanyeol.

Through hazy eyes, Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo’s form again, thinking that he was probably just sleeping. Through the pain in his back, he muttered, “You’re mine, Do Kyungsoo.”

Black veiled his eyes, his ears starting to go out. Through the fog, he could see Baekhyun pointing a gun at him, tears streaming down his face. Chanyeol tried to stop him, but the trigger was pulled.

It was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm so sorry about the ending, I suck at them, so get used to it I guess lol.   
> But, yeah, I've had this idea for like a month now, and I decided to act upon it, and try to just get it all out since I just wanted to write something.   
> So, here it is, and there it was.   
> Thank you so much for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on the second part, I'm not sure when it'll be finished, but I'll try my best to have it by next weekend or so.


End file.
